2020 International Crodela Cup final
The 2020 International Crodela Cup final took place on 1 June 2020 between the Holy Mackerels and the Galloping Grenades. The Holy Mackerels won after Baby Intelligence was interceded by Ethan Roth. Prelude In May of 2020, Indiana Shaffer was killed by NoHead Recruit Cassidy via stave after the Battle of the Western Field. Despite the belief of Baby Intelligence that this would prevent the Galloping Grenades from playing, Jessica Tena became the new netkeeper. The Holy Mackerels practiced every two days leading to the game. The match The Galloping Grenades took the early lead. Baby Intelligence's eyes were still peeled for who he could use his pad against, but then he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Dorber falling off his skater. Fortunately, his fall was broken by a slide. Ethan Roth was left alone on the pitch. The remaining four Mackerels immediately tried to defeat him, but he quickly took out two of them. Baby Intelligence flashed Roth with enough intensity for their pads to lock together, making Baby Intelligence worry he would not make it in time. As if out of nowhere, Merrill zoomed toward Roth, but he flashed him and Baby Intelligence gasped. This split-second was all Roth needed to take out the final player, winning the game. Ethan Roth and Jessica Tena held hands high in the air, Roth slightly levitating the girl. Their coach ran towards him crying and lifted him up in the air. Baby Intelligence landed miserably as his entire team lamented that they had lost the cup. The crowd then run on the pitch and lifted the entire team up in the air. Spectators were crying, Carol Wilcox was pouting, and many could not speak properly. Clinton then awarded the team with the cup. The coach took the cup and lifted it up in the air. Revelation and vindication The following week, it was revealed that several members of the Grenades had been caught cheating on camera, as they had installed devices that light up players instantly rather than ligament by ligament. The Mackerels were therefore awarded the Crodela Cup, though this news was kept secret from them until a victory celebration following the Skirmish in the City Volcano. As a result, the Mackerels had won the game "fair and square". Baby Intelligence and Kyle Merrill held hands high in the air, Merrill slightly levitating the infant. Dorber ran towards him crying and lifted him up in the air. The entire team screamed that they had won the cup. The crowd then run on the podium and lifted the entire team up in the air. Spectators were crying, Carol Wilcox jumped up and down like a maniac, and many could not speak properly. Clinton then awarded the team with the cup. Dorber took the cup and lifted it up in the air. The feeling of victory stayed with them for a week. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:2020 International Crodela Cup Category:Crodela matches Category:Events during the Second NoHead War